Angela Douglas
IMDB entry nm0234946 |image = |imagesize = 300px |caption = Fanpix imagehttp://fanpix.famousfix.com/gallery/angela-douglas/p31102727 |born = Angela Josephine MacDonagh October 29, 1940 Gerrards Cross, Buckinghamshire, England, UK |died = |cause of death = |nationality = English |alternate names = |occupation(s) = Actress |years active = 1958 - 2010 |spouse = Kenneth More (17 March 1968 - 12 July 1982) (his death) Bill Bryden (February 2009 - present) |partner = |children = |appearance(s) = Cowboy (as Annie Oakley Screaming! (as Doris Mann) Follow That Camel (as Lady Jane Ponsonby) Up the Khyber (as Princess Jelhi) }} I have the warmest memories from my time on the Carry Ons. They were the happiest of days. Angela Douglas is an English actress. Career Douglas started acting as a teenager, joining the Worthing, West Sussex repertory company, before making her West End theatre debut in 1958. She made her film debut in 1959 with Donald Pleasence in The Shakedown, and then appeared with Tommy Steele in It's All Happening. She is best remembered for her roles in several Carry On Films in the 1960s, including Carry On Cowboy (1965) as an all-singing and trigger-happy version of Annie Oakley. She then appeared in Carry On Screaming! (1966), Follow That Camel (1967) and Carry On... Up the Khyber (1968). She has, by virtue of this association, appeared on many retrospective and spin-off programmes. Douglas made an appearance in North Wales in September 2005 to unveil a plaque dedicated to the filming of Carry On... Up the Khyber, as part of the movie had been shot in Llanberis. Her other films have included The Comedy Man (1964), Digby, the Biggest Dog in the World (1973) and The Four Feathers (2002). Her television credits have included The Avengers, The Saint, Z-Cars, Dixon of Dock Green, Jason King, Casualty, Holby City, Coronation Street,Nown, Graham ed.(1985). Coronation Street 1960-1985: 25 years, CBC Enterprises, 1986. ISBN 0-88794-231-8 photo with brief description of cameo role p203. and Doctor at Large. After husband Kenneth More was diagnosed with Parkinsons Disease, she put her career on hold after 11 episodes of Oil Strike North. After More's death, she returned in various roles, including Doris Lethbridge-Stewart in Doctor Who (1989) and Peak Practice. In 1996 she played the part of Isobel Trimble in the third series of Cardiac Arrest. She has since concentrated on a career in journalism and writing, having completed two books. Personal life Douglas met fellow actor Kenneth More on the set of Some People in Bristol in 1962. After starting an affair, More divorced his wife, and the couple married on 17 March 1968. More died on 12 July 1982. In 1988, she met Scottish playwright and director Bill Bryden at a dinner party arranged by mutual friend Marsha Hunt.How We Met: Bill Bryden and Angela Douglas (Sue Fox in The Independent - 14 August 1994) They have lived together in west London since, and were married at City Hall, New York City in February 2009.At last! Angela ties the knot (Richard Kay in the Daily Mail - 26 February 2009) Sources Category:Cast Category:Female Actress